When Stars Fall
by tomlins
Summary: James only pointed to the sky, a smile playing at his lips. "The stars are falling. Make a wish." Kendall couldn't help but laugh, because as cliche as it sounded, he already got his wish. Kendall/James fluff, short read.


"Kendall," he breathed, "tell me something."

There they were, side by side, way beneath the stars. Kendall had discovered a quiet little place among all the commotion and rush of Hollywood during one of his explorations, a quaint hill secluded from city lights. He was quite fond of it, for it reminded him of those Minnesotan nights where the sky was clear and the air was pure. Not at all like dirty L.A.

Slowly, he lowered his gaze from the starlit night to fix his green eyes on James' hazel ones, such pretty hazel eyes that shone. The faint, whitish glow of the moon danced across James' features, his brunet hair slightly disheveled from the cool breeze that blew past every now and then.

"Anything," Kendall whispered back, reaching up to brush a bit of stray blond hair from his eyes. James bit his lip and adverted his gaze to the sky. Kendall felt his heart swell, because god, James was adorable.

"Why did you bring me here?" He murmured.

Kendall smiled a small smile and shrugged. "Wanted to spend time with you," he paused, following James' gaze. "I heard there was supposed to be a shower tonight, and I wanted to bring you. Just thought you'd like the view."

James laughed, and Kendall couldn't help but laugh in return, the sweetness of James and desire of Kendall twirling together to make a sweet symphony, putting the song of residential crickets to shame.

As the gentle breeze blew past once more, James snuggled closer, and Kendall let out a content sigh.

"Do you like the view, Kendall?"

Kendall grinned. "Yeah," he admitted, the corner of his lip twitching upwards into a delightful smirk as his eyes drifted to James, "I like the view a lot, really."

James blinked, feeling Kendall's eyes on him, so curiously, he tore his eyes from the sky and locked gazes with green. Kendall's smile only broadened. "Actually, no, scratch that. I _love _the view."

A soft blush crept to James' cheeks and he quickly looked away. The blond did a little happy dance inside because, yeah, that's right, _he _made the overly confident James blush.

The brunet pressed his arms to his chest tightly. "I kind of forgot what the stars looked like."  
"I know. Me too."

There was a silence, just the rustling of trees and chirping of crickets, but then Kendall slowly straddles James and places his hands against the other's chest, pushing him down onto the grass.

"Kendall?" He asked, a bit unsure of what the blond was up to. Kendall smiled down at the boy beneath him. The moon behind him surrounded him in a soft, pale glow. James' blush was obvious now, and if Kendall hadn't had so much self-control, he probably would of kissed James breathless right then and there. But instead, he places a soft, chaste kiss on the boy's cheek. When he leans back and looks at the brunet for a reaction, he finds that James eyes are filled with adoration and his mouth is slightly parted, though he looks kind of... lost, and maybe a little disappointed?

"What was that for?" he asked, quietly.

"Don't know," Kendall shrugged, "you're just way too cute for your own good." James blushed for the millionth time that night and licked his lips nervously. He wasn't sure what to do now. Even though it was a simple, friendly act, he found himself feeling shy and having petite little butterflies flutter around in his stomach.

He sighed, eyes following Kendall as he rolled off of him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He slowly shifted the position so that James' head was against Kendall's chest, listening to the _thumpthumpthump_ of his heart. It was a bit awkward, considering James was taller, but not much. To Kendall, it was perfect.

It was silent. Kendall glanced down at James, who's eyes were glued to the starry sky, features unreadable. With his free hand, the blond reached down and pressed his palm against the side of the pretty boy's face.

"Hey," he whispered. James looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah?"

He faltered for a split second. But he quickly recovered, determination laced in his voice as he says, "I think I'm in love with you, James."

A shooting star dashes across the sky, but neither of them notice. The world is standstill to them.

"I think I'm in love with you, too."

Two stars.

Kendall grins widely and presses his lips against James' forehead. He couldn't believe it.

"What does this make us?" James asks, shyly, and Kendall's heart swells for the second time that night. "I guess it makes us boyfriends?" It comes out more like a question than an answer, but still an answer nonetheless.

Three stars.

James' features brighten immediately and he nods happily, because he could honestly want nothing more. He looks up at the star filled one last time, a surge of pleasure running through him as he spots shooting stars, one after the other, falling and disappearing into the night.

"Kendall, look."

"Huh?"

James only pointed to the sky, a smile playing at his lips. "The stars are falling. Make a wish." Kendall couldn't help but laugh, because as cliché as it sounded, he already got his wish.


End file.
